I will always be there, Sammy!
by Luv-Sammy
Summary: John isnt being a good father; after a serious injury with Sam, they both go to live with Pature Jim. now after several years without John, the brothers realtionship goes beyond platonic. WARNING:Slash, Wincest!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

CHAPTER 1

Guilt welt up inside me as I ran his fingers through my little brothers hair; it was almost too overwhelming for me. There was my little Sammy, ribs broken, concussion, too many stitches in so many places, only one eye…the list went on and on. Sam was too young for this kind of pain, too young for this kind of agony that will lay before him when he finally wake up. Sammy was only 8 years old, I was 12, and we were in a hospital while our 'father' was off hunting. I had told Dad about what happened at the elementary school that Sam attended, but he was quick to dismiss and told me that he was busy with the hunt and would come later when the time was right.

Fury welled up in me, at the conversation and it was the first time I thought that maybe Dad was not a superhero, a person to look up too. He was someone who was far to obsessed to care for his own sons. After a half an hour of fuming I decided to ignore the anger and focused on Sam…Sam needed me; he needed all of my attention, not part of it. I had scooted him slightly so there was enough room for me to slip into the bed and sleep with him. We never, in all the years, have ever slept in another room from the other, sometimes not even apart from the same bed.

I knew a time was coming when Sam and I would be too old to sleep in the same bed, but I did not care, Sam was mine to watch out for. More and more often I found that I would have a hard time sleeping without Sammy there; I felt like at any moment that either Sam would disappear or get attacked if I was not there to hold him…keep him close. Our relationship was strange, I admit, but there was nothing in this sorry ass world without Sam there and I would not go on living without him. It sounded selfless, very beautiful that a boy would do anything for his kid bother, but rather it was selfish. I was selfish, as, I was really protecting myself, saving myself, through Sam.

Now Sam was in this hospital bed because I took my eyes off him for a second; all it took was that one second for a ghost of the school to take apart Sammy like he was nothing. A tear ran down my face as I moved closer to the small boy next to me…I wanted to turn back time and make sure this never would have happened. I was just thinking about Sammy and I fell asleep, nightmares plaguing about the possibility that Sam could die.

7 hours later

I awoke to see Sammy starting at me with curious eyes; I stared back; Sammy, no matter the age would never stop looking innocent. I grinned at him and he grinned back; I could tell he was confused and in slight pain, I tried not to grimace at the patch over his left eye. I pulled a hand up to caress his face lovingly…I was not an emotional person, that was Sammy's gig, but when it came to my little brother I could not hold back. Sam was my weakness and strength rolled up into one, he was my light, my reason, my everything and emotions ran high when I was with him.

I never cried, but seeing Sam like this broke me, no one can look at this small boy and not cry at the battered body. Sam held a broken hand up to his face, to his eye and almost panicked if I wasn't there to whisper soothing words.

"Dean," his soft panicked voice called to me, "Where's Dad, Dee?" I almost sobbed at the question. I found it hard to tell Sam the truth, that Dad didn't care bout them, that he only cared about the 'job'. I sucked up my emotions and smiled softly, "Dad is gone for some food and to wash up, Sammy. He will be back later, kiddo. " I lied for the first time since Santa Clause came up.

He smiled through tired eyes and finally closed his eyes, drifting into a dreamless sleep. I leaned back, pulling Sam till he was almost on top of me, head buried in my chest. I closed my eyes in anger, frustration, sadness and pain at the predicament that John Winchester had left him. Dean would need to think soon of a way to get out of here, he did not have any insurance and since they were found alone in a motel room, and their guardian had yet to show up, I was afraid that social services would get involved. That would not happen, families were separated that way; and I would not leave Sammy's side.

I grabbed the worn cell phone from the table beside the bed and dialed Pasture Jim Murphy's house phone. Pasture Jim would help them and take care of them…but just in case, he would also call Bobby to make sure that they got out of here fast.

It took one hour for Bobby to get here and two hours for Pasture Jim; they stared in horror when they saw the state of my little Sammy that could make everyone fall in love with him. Sam had a gift to charm everyone into loving him the moment they met, Jim and Bobby were no exception to this rule. Jim grabbed a seat and brought it next to Bobby who was already there.

"Where is your father Dean?" he asked, confusion set in. I shrugged my shoulders, not caring about what that bastard did anymore, ""Probably still hunting, he wouldn't come when I called. Who needs him any way?" Both adults stared at each other in shock, they both knew John could be a hard ass and kind of obsessed but never thought that he would completely dismiss Sammy's injuries like that. I could though, I figured out earlier that Dad would think of Sammy as reliability with the new handicap in the one eye; he considered Sam dead and in that case, myself, since he knew I would not leave Sam.

"Ok, so here is what we will do," said Jim who got over the horrifying news of there once friend, "You can stay with me since Bobby will be hunting, and I will enroll you in a school system and you will have a real home, none of those lousy motels." I almost sobbed in relief, I was wondering about what would happen to us as I refused to think of Dad as any kind of guardian.

I hoped that now everything will work out.

A/N: How is it? Too mushy?? Respond please!!


	2. Chapter 2

14 years later

14 years later

I awoke to noise that came from the next room; my eyes had to adjust to the darkness of the room. A light weight laid on my chest prevented me from immediately sitting up; I looked down to see Sam. His light breaths in deep sleep made me smile; I petted his hair gently before carefully moving him off me, sad that a distressed look appeared on my Sammy's sleeping face. I gently touched his face before grabbing a hand gun from the bedside table and moving quietly out of our bedroom. I stealthily made my way to the kitchen, where I heard the noise, and cocked the gun as I stood back to back with the wall that separated me from the kitchen. I carefully looked into the door way to see a man rummaging through my fridge. It was too dark to now who it was, so, to take precautions, I pointed the gun at the back of the guys head.

"Hey buddy, don't you know it is illegal to steal from someone else's home?" I smirked but held my voice firm. The man stopped before slowly putting his hands in the air as he turned around. It was Bobby. I rolled my eye and put my gun down and stared at Bobby in disbelief.

"Dude, what the fuck are you doing rummaging through my fridge in the middle of the damn night?"

"Sorry, Dean, but I needed to talk to you and Sam about a hunt and I got thirsty on my way to wake you up!" Bobby said as he opened the beer in his hand. Sighing, I rubbed my eyes and sleepily gestured for him to follow me to the living room. Sam had obviously woken up and was sprawled across the couch in his boxers. He looked so adorable in the moment that I had to smile at him, and I got myself a loving smile in return. I sat next to him when he rearranged himself to snuggle up to me. Draping an arm across his shoulders so we would be closer we both looked to Bobby who was sitting on the chair across from us.

"I knew you were going to be coming Bobby; so what is this hunt about?" Sam asked curiously. Sam, ever since that incident in the school 14 years ago, Sam could see visions of stuff going to happen before they do. Bobby and Pasture Jim had said that Sam always had the powers but they laid dormant till this traumatic accident brought them out earlier and more powerful then intended (A/N: In this story the visions go further that just being about YED, but also mundane stuff as seeing Bobby coming for a short visit. There are more powers but they won't be shown till later on).

"Well I got word from John, apparently the idiot had gotten himself into a spot of trouble and needs help so I figured you could go and help him."

An explosion was set off.

"WHAT?" I yelled, Bobby grimaced, "What the fuck do you mean? Sammy and I haven't spoken to or even met up with John in 14 years and we would gladly keep it that way!" My anger grew; Bobby knew how much I despised that son-of-a-bitch father. To me Dad was dangerous, not only to me but to Sammy as well and there is no way in hell that I would let that bastard walk within a hundred yards of my little brother. There was no way that was going to happen in this lifetime.

Sam entwined his fingers with mine to give me comfort and, as always, it did. I smiled gratefully down at Sam and pecked him softly on the forehead. I took in a deep breath to calm my nerves.

"OK Bobby, for what reason do you have that is good enough that we would meet up with our dead beat father?" I asked.

"Well, you idgit, if you let me finish, I would have told you that it is a certain demon that he was dealing with. He underestimated YED and now he is hurt and in the hands of other demons. He was able to send me a short text message when they were not looking that he was in trouble. He must of gotten caught or have no signal as I have yet to hear from him yet." Bobby clarified.

I looked to Sam; I would only willingly do this when my Sam says it is OK first. He had a glazed look in his eye (A/N: remember only one eye) whenever he was trying to see the future. H came out of the daze and had made his decision; he looked up at me and nodded. I sighed heavily but still pecked him on the lips and told Bobby that we would do it.

Once we had Bobby out of the house, I pulled Sam to the bedroom. He laughed and followed obediently without a word. I shoved him on the bed, and we spent the night in pleasure and laughs.

The next day Sam and I packed the '65 Chevy Impala that Pastor Jim gave me on my 18th birthday. I loved her so much and there was only one person I cared more for than her and that was Sammy.

We were on the road ten minuets afterwards. We headed for Jamestown, North Dakota; that's where John was last seen. It was a small town and almost everyone knew each other (A/N: If you live here and that is wrong, sorry!!). According to the locals John had stayed in the Ranch House Motel and stayed there for a few days before he up and left without a word.

We found his room littered in papers of signs and omens that showed where the yellow eyed demon would turn up next. Across his bed were his stuff and his journal, one that he never left willingly behind. Obviously he was captured, but where was he. Sam was packing everything up in the room and throwing all papers that littered the wall in John's bag. We didn't want to keep this stuff here for anyone to see. He lifted them into the trunk of the impala where it would stay until we got John back.

Running my hand through my hair I tried to think of ways of which to find the asshole. Sammy tapped my shoulder and I turned my attention to him.

"Baby, I think I know where he is. In an old factory in Waterloo, Iowa and there is probably 2 demons there, maybe more but I can't see." I grabbed him into a passionate kiss, he always knew how to shorten the searching process up, now all I had to do was drive us up to Waterloo and find an ld factory that was most likely abandoned.

We went for lunch, knowing we couldn't go on an empty stomach. We quickly set to driving with Sam falling asleep on my shoulder, even with the blaring loud AC/DC and my awful singing filling the car. Obviously he was so use to it that he could ignore it very easily.

It took about 5 hours to get to Waterloo and only five minutes with a local girl to find out where the factory was. We headed there as fast as possible, and we pulled out any weapons that we would need for the fight.

It was going to be a long night.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"So, Sammy," I started with a sly smirk as I grabbed his hand while heading to the abandoned factory, "what do you say we get better acquainted with ourselves after this in a comfy motel we passed a few miles back?" The reply was one of which reduced me in to muttering "Ow!" as Sam smacked me in the arm playfully. "Watch it bud," I dramatically said, "I am sensitive you know?" in which Sam rolled his eyes.

"Dean," Sam said dryly, "when this is over, we will most likely be near John and I would prefer if he did not over hear or accidentally walk in on us. So you better tell Dean Jr. he should keep down as he will not be getting any tonight." I pouted. We got to the entrance and opened the door quietly, not wanting anyone to know we were here just yet.

No one was in the main room; dust was collected everywhere; rats ran around, and many things were broken and were not repairable. Signs of abandonment. They were several connecting rooms, so which one to pick? Sam answered for them using his visions and pointed to the third door on the right. Someday I would have to take that kid to Vegas. We stealthily made our way to the door and peered through the tiny window that peered into the other room. There was John, bound and gagged to the chair, bruises marring his skin and he appeared to be unconscious. Looking around we noticed no one else seemed to occupy it and before Sam could try for another vision to see if there was any threat, two big hands clutched at my throat, lifting me up off the ground. My feet dangled above the floor as I kicked around, searching for air.

Looking beside me at quick glance, I noticed that Sam was not fairing much better, he was in a strong choke hold from this big 300 lb guy with tattoos covering every inch of his arms. My eyes burned with hatred and with much adrenaline that now pumped through my veins, I got out of the guys grasp and punch the guy. It knocked him out. I set my sights on the other guy but needn't had to worry as Sam had taken care of it. Sam used telekinesis to pick up a chunk of the damaged-beyond-repair stair case and clunked him on the head with it. Both down. I got a move on helping John out of the chair, trying to wake him quickly. Sammy concentrated his powers deep within himself and you saw two huge black smoke come out of the unconscious bodies and disappearing straight to hell.

Two down…God only knows how many more to go. John only opened his eyes a cracked and slurred like a drunken man. The speech was too unrecognizable. I pulled him up, letting him lean his weight against my body; some of the weight disappeared and Sam stood on his other side, helping him too. We walked slowly to the Impala, no interruptions.

About 10 minuets later John was laying, practically passed out, on one of the queen sized beds and Sam and I occupied the other one. We snuggled close to each other, sharing out sorrow with on another. No matter what John ever did, and no matter how much he hurt us (which he did….a lot) he was still our father and it still left a sharp pain in us when we saw him like that. So venerable and weak. John Winchester was never weak or venerable.

We drifted to sleep as we comforted one another.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The Next Morning

I woke up with my arms wrapped possessively around Sammy's waist and his head buried in the gap between my shoulder and neck. I glanced around, wandering what made me wake up and saw John sitting up starring at us, yet not really seeing us. You know? The glazed, far away look that showed that you were lost in deep thoughts and memories.

Not wanting to disturb my Sam, I did not get up but instead gave a fake cough to gain attention from my 'father', who looked at me with shock. I cocked an eyebrow and glared at him, my arms tightening more around my lover and coincidently my brother's narrow waist. I found that I was clutching so hard that Sam woke up with a yelp and pushed back from my bruising grip. I quickly loosened it but did not pull away. He turned to face our horrible father and stared at him, face remaining expressionless.

I saw the grimace on John's face when he saw the patch that covered my little brothers right eye. I smirked…he should feel guilty. I noticed that while Sam did not show it, he was very uncomfortable. I knew Sam too much and knew he was having problems with coming to terms that there father was right there after all these long hard years.

I gulped at the emotional trauma that Sammy suffered when he found out John's abandonment. We were left high and dry, like that factory we were just at the night before. To our father, we were damaged and could not be fixed and so he left us. Now all we are is good memories that he wants to relive.

I was very angry, very, very angry and I was getting answers out of him one way or another. Tonight. I would finish this so that Sam and I could be on our way with out him being there.


End file.
